


Neko

by Anonymous



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 17:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15418053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Universo alterno donde Toushiro vive con su tutora Rangiku y... ¿Eso fue un maullido?





	Neko

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado originalmente el 28 de junio de 2009.  
> Primer reto de la comunidad crack-and-roll en LJ. Reto AU.  
> Este one-shot está publicado tal cual fue subido originalmente. El único fin es archivarlo.

Una vez más que tuviera que aguantar a ese idiota de Kurosaki y le partiría la cabeza de una patada. Una cosa es que te molesten porque eres el nuevo, que si te tienes que adaptar a ‘ciertas reglas’ y etcétera... ¡Pero otra cosa MUY diferente es que tenga que aguantar que le digan enano! Al menos las clases habían acabado y hasta el lunes no volvería a verlo. Para su desgracia, el destino parecía divertirse a costa suya.  
  
**-¡Shiro-chan~!-** Una mujer voluptuosa se abalanzó contra él en cuanto abrió la puerta, privándolo de oxígeno con sus pechos.  
  
**-Ma...Matsumoto... No.... Respi...Respiro...-  
**   
-¡Perdona! ¿Cómo te ha ido tu día Shiro-chan?-  
  
-Como siempre ¡Y no me llames Shiro-chan!-  
  
Entró a su hogar (un pequeño departamento que se hallaba en el segundo piso) y dejó su mochila en el sofá. Miró a su alrededor: gran parte de las cajas de la mudanza estaban abiertas y a medio ordenar, las otras (que guardaban sus objetos) estaban apiladas en la puerta de su habitación.  
  
**-Les dije a los de la mudanza que me ayudaran con los muebles grandes y todo eso, pero para todas estas cosas no tuvieron tiempo...-**  De espaldas como estaba, no le hacía falta girarse para ver como su tutora empezaba a mostrar unas lagrimillas y a hacer pucheros.  
  
**-¡Oh pobre de mí! ¡Tendré que ordenar todo esto, me llevará horas y...!-  
**   
-Solamente cállate un momento y ordenaremos todo esto juntos-  
  
-Umpf, al menos muestra algo de diversión ¿no?-  
  
-No-  
  
-¡Vamos! ¡Hasta un limón tiene más humor que tú!-  
  
Creo que la mirada asesina que le dirigí fue suficiente. Empecé a ordenar los objetos (en su mayoría libros) en mi habitación, la cuál estaba pintada de un celeste claro con una ventana blanca. Coloqué mi ropa en el armario ya armado (seguramente los de la mudanza deberían ser jóvenes porque colocar todos los muebles en hora y media...) e hice la cama.  
Al salir pude ver como Matsumoto guardaba cosas en la cocina y puso un gatito multicolor con dos patitas levantadas arriba del televisor.  
  
**-Eso no va allá, creo-  
**   
-Oh vamos, admite que es lindo, además ¡Da a la puerta de casa!-  
  
Ah... olvidé que era un maneki-neko.  
  
La ayudé y al cabo de casi una hora acabamos con todo, era una de las pocas veces en las que realmente la veía trabajar y me gustaba mucho observarla tan concentrada. Aprovechó y salió a comprar comida (hay que llenar el estómago, no solo la casa como dice ella), al volver trajo unas enormes sandías, a lo que mi estómago me delató.  
  
**-Con que el pequeño genio tiene hambre ¿verdad?-  
**   
Llevé unos platos junto a un cuchillo y empezamos a comer, de repente me pareció escuchar algo.  
  
**-¿Escuchaste algo Matsumoto?-  
**   
-No ¿Por?-  
  
-No por na...-  
  
Volví a escuchar, esta vez se distinguía: era un maullido. Matsumoto se levantó apresurada y abrió la ventana principal (a la izquierda del televisor).  
  
**-¿Donde estás? ¡Ven aquí, hay comida!-  
**   
Una gota se deslizó por mi frente, había olvidado lo mucho que le gustan los gatos así que de seguro no pararía hasta encontrarlo.  
  
Aunque al parecer el gato estaba muy hambriento ya que acudió enseguida al llamado; era de color ceniza y traía en su boca un gatito más pequeño blanco. Se apoyó en el alfeizar y nos miraba con desconfianza.  
  
**-¡Vamos Tōshirō, trae un poco de leche!-  
**   
Al ir a colocar en un platillo la leche volvió a hacer uno de esos comentarios que me desesperan.  
  
**-¡Ay que lindos son! Se parecen a nosotros ¿Verdad?-  
**   
De nuevo una gota se deslizó (cosa muy normal en mi vida) y llevé el plato. Matsumoto lo agarró y lo puso en el piso de madera, cerca de la ventana para que bajaran.  
  
**-Ven aquí gatita-  
**   
La gata bajó y se acercó lentamente, dejó al pequeñito en el suelo para olfatear la leche. Comenzó a lamerla y siguió comiendo; el blanquito también se acercó y comenzó a comer.  
  
**-Que pequeñito que es el blanco, hasta creo que puede tenerlo en la mano-**  
  
Varias horas pasaron y como los felinos no se iban, me quedó claro que ya teníamos mascotas. Miré como iba cayendo el sol de a poco y eché un ojo a los mininos: la gatita limpiaba al blanco que no parecía muy contento por el lavado.  
  
**-Ah... Al final no me has contestado como te ha ido-  
**   
-Es cierto... Pues en lo general bien, el grupo es algo extraño pero bien-  
  
-¿Son muy revoltosos?-  
  
-Algunos pero ya los conocerás, al fin y al cabo, tu reemplazarás por un largo rato al profesor que nos tocaba este año ¿verdad?-  
  
-No me lo recuerdes, me haces sentir vieja...-  
  
-No es mi culpa que te hayan elegido como tutora-  
  
-No me refiero a eso, me gusta cuidarte, a pesar de que eres más terco que una mula- Me miró con mala cara.  
  
**-Lo dije y lo vuelvo a repetir, no es mi culpa-  
**   
-Arg olvídalo, es imposible hablar contigo sin amargarse-  
  
En cuanto se dio vuelta, no sé si fue por impulso o que demonios, pero la abracé por la cintura.  
  
**-No seas tonta, me gusta que me cuides, pero a veces vienes borracha y sobrepasas el significado de ‘diversión’-  
**   
Se volvió lentamente así que me aparté para no chocar con su busto y me miró.  
  
**-Lo sé...-** Me miraba con ternura, pero luego cambió  **-¡Aunque eso no significa que no deje de beber! ¡No por nada me he traído unas botellitas de sake!-  
**   
-¡Ma-tsu-mo-to!-  
  
Para qué me confío... Esta mujer es demasiado buena para ser real...  
  
**-Haré la cena así que si quieres haz tus deberes o lee un libro-  
**   
-Ya hice todo así que estaré en mi habitación-  
  
Un ‘OK’ resonó por el pasillo y me tumbé en la cama un rato, pensando en mi impulso de abrazarla. Últimamente se me daba por mostrarle más cariño de lo que estoy acostumbrado... Tal vez sea la edad o simplemente que desde que tengo memoria casi siempre la veo conmigo. En fin, soy como un felino... Puede que siempre esté a la defensiva pero por dentro a veces estoy asustado o confundido.  
  
...  
  
En este momento memoricé cada recuerdo con Tōshirō. Desde que lo conocí ha cambiado mucho. Aún me acuerdo de la primera vez que nos vimos.  
  
**_-Ven Matsumoto, hay alguien a quien te quiero presentar-_  
**   
En ese entonces tenía 22 años y estaba por la mitad de mis estudios para profesora de secundaria. Como me crié en un orfanato, me inscribí en un proyecto en el cuál personas jóvenes podían cuidar a niños como yo y, si querían, adoptarlos.  
  
**_-Necesito que cuides unos días de él ¿De acuerdo?-_  
**   
_Entré a la pequeña biblioteca del orfanato y miré al niño que me dejaban a cargo: era muy pequeñito y le daba unos cinco años de edad; dibujaba con un lápiz de cera celeste algo que parecía ser un dragón._  
  
**-¿Puedo dejarlo a tu cargo?-  
**   
-¡No hay problema!-  
  
-OK- Aquella mujer me miró con dulzura y sonrió  **–Ven Tōshirō-  
**   
El pequeño dejó de dibujar y vino lentamente hacia nosotras.  
  
**-Ella te cuidará mientras los el resto de los niños van a la playa ¿Sí?-  
**   
-De acuerdo...-  
  
-¿Eh? ¿No irá?-  
  
-No soporto el calor-  
  
Volví a mirarlo, apenas y me llegaba a la cadera, además de que una enorme gorra que le tapaba la cabeza.  
  
**-Ay Tōshirō, quítate esa gorra, hace calor-  
**   
-Pero me da el sol en la cara, molesta-  
  
-Vamos pequeñito, quítate esa gorra inmensa-  
  
-No soy pequeño, tengo seis-  
  
-Ay, se hace tarde, los dejo ¡Cuídense!- Aquella mujer salió y nos dejó a los dos en aquella habitación.  
  
**-¿Puedes quitarte la gorra por favor? Quisiera verte-  
**   
-No-  
  
-¿Por qué?-  
  
-Porque seguramente actuarás igual que los demás-  
  
-¿Y como sabrás si actuaré como los demás si apenas me conoces?-  
  
-Porque todos actúan de la misma forma-  
  
-¿Por favor?- Puse ojos de cordero, sabía que nadie se resistía a esa carita.  
  
**-Umpf...-  
**   
Al quitarse la gorra dejó a la vista una tez clara y unos ojos hermosos, algo parecido a un turquesa marino pero mucho más claro. Aunque lo más llamativo fue su pelo: Blanco puro.  
  
**-¿Qué? ¿Acaso te parezco raro?-  
**   
**-No... Eres... Muy lindo...-  
**   
Pude ver como un carmín aparecía en su rostro.  
  
**-Men... ¡Mentira! Todos me dicen que soy raro...-  
**   
Recuerdo que me había reído y que lo abracé, se había puesto más rojo todavía y le di un beso en la frente. Por aquel entonces no tenía tanto busto así que no tenía problema en ‘achucharlo’ cuando me viniera en gana. También cuando me tuvo la suficiente confianza en contarme todo lo que le había pasado.  
  
_Hacía un año que lo había conocido, era muy preciado para mí, solo faltaba preguntarle y sería su tutora. Aquí hace algo de calor así que usaba una cómoda camiseta junto a unos pescadores. Estaba en mi casa y Tōshirō... No podía aguantar las ganas de preguntarle si quería quedarse._  
  
**-Matsumoto...-  
**   
-¡Wuah Shiro-chan! Que susto...-  
  
-Perdón...-  
  
-No importa ¿Qué sucede?-  
  
-Es que... ¿Recuerdas cuando me preguntaste por qué actuaba raro y no te contesté?-  
  
-Pues no mucho...-  
  
-Oh... Es que quiero contártelo...-  
  
El pequeño se acercó a mí y me fue contando todo lo que le sucedió: sus padres habían fallecido en un accidente y, como se trataba de un affaire, los familiares restantes no lo habían querido y lo dejaron en el orfanato. Se abrazó a mí y se aferraba con fuerza.  
  
**-Tranquilo... Te voy a cuidar ¿sabes?-  
**   
-Eso dicen todos... Y luego se van...-  
  
-¿Y si te digo que quiero adoptarte para que vivas conmigo?-  
  
**-Je, se había emocionado y me había apretujado muy fuerte aquella vez...-  
**   
En ese momento no podía evitar compararlo con un gatito pequeño e indefenso que siempre ataca en cuanto se siente en peligro pero que por dentro es un lío, no sé por qué, pero no pude evitar mirar a la parejita de mascotas que tenemos ahora.  
  
**-Jeje, Luego le pondremos nombre-**  
  
Y Matsumoto siguió con la labor de cocinar.


End file.
